Jack Frost¿en Ponyville?
by jackytwilight
Summary: Jack Frost por jugar con las esferas de Norte, por accidente es transportado a Ponyville y ahí conoce a todas las amigas de Twilight Sparkle, pero Jack por primera vez sentirá algo que jamás le había pasado
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost… ¿en Ponyville?

**Bien antes de empezar esto es un poco después de la película Rainbow Rocks si no la han visto pueden buscarla en dailymotion o en YouTube, pero les recomiendo en dailymotion de Javier Hernández creo, bueno sin más empecemos y se los digo para que sepan quienes son las sirenas. Nada más les advierto en algunas partes Twilight es humana**

_Poco después de que Twilight regreso otra vez de la escuela Canterlot de haber derrotado a las sirenas o más bien las dazzlings, regreso a su palacio_

Rainbow Dash: ¡Twilight! que bueno que ya volviste

Applejack: si de hecho que tal las cosas por allá

Twilight: muy bien, Sunset Shimmer ya está reformada, y nos ayudó para vencer a las sirenas y poder formar el contra-hechizo musical (_ríe) _lo bueno es que ya no necesito esperar 30 lunas para verlas

Rarity: Ay cariño creo que necesitas o más bien todas necesitamos ir al spa no creen, digo después de decorar el castillo

Pinkie Pie: uy… si necesitamos ir al spa (_emocionada)_

Fluttershy: creo que si nos hace falta

Applejack: pues vamos

_Todas salen del castillo y Twilight deja cierra el portal quitando el libro por si alguien quería pasar pues ya no podría, Spike se queda ahí a vigilar por si algo estaba fuera de lugar _

_**En el Polo Norte de la Tierra (ya que Equestria esta en otro mundo)**_

Jack estaba tratando de hacer bromas a Norte ya sea lanzando bolas de nieve a los duendes o pelear contra los Yetis

Norte: por favor Jack ya deja de molestar déjame hacer los juguetes como los trenes de hielo, porque no mejor vas a molestar a Conejo

Jack: (_lanzando bolas de nieve a los duendes) _porque ya lo hice, congelé uno de sus túneles (_ríe) _

Jack estaba jugando con las esferas

Norte: Jack deja eso si abres el portal y entras por equivocación y no tienes otra no puedes regresar aquí

Jack. Tranquilo Norte lo hare bien

En eso Jack mueve un estante donde hay esferas para abrir los portales y cae una esfera, Jack no se dio cuenta de esto, y en eso es succionado por el portal

Norte: ¡JACK! Ay Jack porque no obedeces las reglas

En eso norte prende la alarma para poder buscar a Jack porque qué tal si Pitch regresaba y necesitaran de Jack

_**En el castillo de Twilight**_

Se abre un portal y de ahí sale Jack

Jack: Auch…eso dolió mas que cuando Conejo hiso que me metieran en un saco y me lanzara por el portal

Spike estaba barriendo cuando ve a Jack sorprendido grita por un momento pero después se tranquiliza

Spike: (_nervioso) ¿_q-quien e-eres?

Jack: (_sorprendido) _primero: ¿me puedes ver? Segunda: me llamo Jack Frost

Spike: ¿Jack Frost? Yo nunca había oído de eso o tal vez si por Twilight, y porque no podría verte

Jack: porque necesitas creer en mi para verme

Spike: mmm… tal vez creo porque oí alguna vez que te nombro Twilight

Jack: ¿Twilight?

Spike: debes conocer a ellas 6 son muy divertidas y tú que eres o ¿Qué?

Jack: soy el guardián de la diversión y el espíritu del invierno

Spike: wow… tienes 2 títulos, Twilight aquí nada más tiene uno: la princesa de la amistad

Jack: me está dando curiosidad de quien es esa tal Twilight

Spike: ok, entonces vamos a que las conozcas

Jack y Spike salen, todos los ponis tienen miedo ya que no saben qué tipo de criatura es Jack, entonces todos se meten en sus casas


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo a las ponys

Spike: (_con una sonrisa nerviosa) _mmm...les agradaras estoy seguro

Jack levanta una ceja y mirándolo con cara de "aja en serio". En eso se encuentran a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y por supuesto Twilight Sparkle. Todas se le quedan viendo a Jack con miedo, excepto Twilight más bien ella estaba sorprendida

Twilight: como…es que logró pasar…cerré el portal…como es que no te convertiste en pony

Spike: no lo sé, pero sé que no llegó del portal de la escuela Canterlot

Twilight: mmm…entonces tendré que investigar más a fondo sobre esto, bueno Spike podrías presentárnoslo

Spike: ok… (Antes de que pudiera hablar Spike, Rainbow lo interrumpió)

Rainbow: hola…soy Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de toda Equestria

Jack: hola

Rarity: yo soy Rarity (_balbuceando) _si quieres puedes ir a visitarme a mi boutique

Pinkie: (_saltando) _Wii… yo soy Pinkie Pie y adoro la diversión

Jack: ¿en serio? Qué bueno si quiera aquí si hay diversión

Applejack: (_agarrando la mano de Jack y agitándolo) _hola…yo soy Applejack si quieres venir a ayudarme a cosechar manzanas…ve a Sweet Apple Acres

Fluttershy: (_con voz baja) _soy…Fluttershy

Jack: perdona no te escuche que dijiste

Fluttershy: (_con voz aún más baja) _soy… Fluttershy

Jack: ah... Fluttershy ok

Twilight no estaba poniendo atención ya que estaba pensando cómo pudo venir Jack Frost a Ponyville

Spike: mmm… Twilight no te vas a presentar

Twilight: ah…que…que dijiste…lo siento es que estoy pensando como un humano está aquí

Jack: Ah…con que tú eres la famosa Twilight ¿no?

Twilight: como sabes mi nombre

Jack: porque Spike lo repetía muchas veces, falto que yo me presentara…soy Jack Frost… guardián de la diversión y espíritu del invierno

Pinkie: uy…guardián de la diversión…nos llevaremos bien guardián ya que yo soy el elemento de la risa (_sonríe)_

Jack: ¿Elemento de la risa?

Twilight: mmm…no creo que debamos darte esa información

Rarity: ay porque no cariño se ve que es de confianza…verás Jack (_dirigiéndose a él) _nosotras somos lo elementos de la Armonía yo soy el elemento de la generosidad, Pinkie como ya lo dijo el de la risa, Applejack el de la honestidad, Rainbow el de la lealtad, Fluttershy el de la amabilidad y el de Twilight el de la magia

Twilight: (_molesta) _Rarity porque le dijiste que elemento somos qué tal si lo hace en contra de nosotras con la información que le diste

Rarity: ay Twilight no creo que el este en nuestra contra o ¿sí? (_dirigiéndose a Jack) _

Jack: no por supuesto que no

Twilight: bueno hay que ir al castillo, además necesito seguir investigando

Todas van al castillo y Jack va volando, cuando llegaron Twilight rápido fue a su biblioteca y se encerró

Jack: Siempre es así

Spike: casi siempre cuando se trata de investigar

Rarity: bueno ¡bienvenido a EQUESTRIA!

Pinkie: uy…hay que darle la bienvenida como cuando llegó Twilight a Ponyville

Jack: suena a que va a haber diversión

_**En el taller de Norte:**_

Hada: norte que pasa

Conejo: no me digas que hombre de la luna te dijo que va a regresar Pitch

Sandman hace un signo de interrogación

Norte: no, no es nada de eso

Hada: entonces que es

Norte: no se han dado cuenta de que Jack no está aquí

Todos ven para todos lados excepto Norte como si estuvieran buscando a Jack

Conejo: es cierto amigo no esta

Norte: es porque él fue transportado a otro lugar, por estar jugando con mis esferas se abrió uno y succiono a Jack en el

Hada: pero que vamos a hacer, si Jack no regresa y hace sus heladas los niños no volverán a creer y Jamie se preocupara mucho por él

Conejo: yo tampoco sé que hacer

En eso hombre de la luna aparece y les dice que Jack esta en un mundo diferente al de la Tierra, y que Pitch está a punto de regresar, pero habrá una persona que los ayudará a vencerlo sin tener que ser un guardián, hombre de la luna hace una figura en un vidrio, era una ¿alicornio? Crin y cola de color morado con una raya de color rosa, piel de color morado más claro y ojos del mismo color que su Crin, su nombre es Twilight Sparkle

**Continuara…**

**Si ya sé que es lo que piensan, ¿Twilight ayudar a los guardianes? ¡Qué locura! Si lo sé esta autora está muy rara, pero así es mi imaginación xD Y otra cosa que estarán pensando ¿Por qué no has publicado el capítulo 10 de "El origen de los guardianes 2: la alianza de Pitch" les diré porque, es de que perdí el documento donde estaba guardado y estoy tratando de recuperarlo, por favor ténganme paciencia y sigan disfrutando de estas 2 historias**


	3. Chapter 3 los guardianes y las mane 6

Pinkie: alto…apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que puede volar sin necesidad de alas (_grita con algo de miedo) _ahh…

Rainbow: ah con que puede volar apuesto a que no es tan rápido como yo

Jack: acaso estás retándome cola de arcoíris.

Rainbow: ey…no me digas así a menos que quieras demostrar que eres bueno para volar

Jack: ¿quieres una carrera?

Rainbow: hecho…de aquí hasta el centro de Ponyville

Jack: listo…

Rainbow fue tan rápida que no dejo que Jack terminara su frase

Jack: ey…eso fue trampa (_en eso Jack también sale volando a toda velocidad)_

En eso Pinkie va a ver a Twilight y toca la puerta

Twilight: adelante

Pinkie: Twilight adivina…

Twilight: ¿qué pasa Pinkie?

Pinkie: ¡que Jack puede volar!

Twilight: ¿QUEÉ? PERO COMO ESO NO ES CIENTIFICAMENTE POSIBLE

Pinkie: no lo sé pero se ve divertido

Twilight: arg…ahora tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

Pinkie: ah no creo que puedas ya que él y Rainbow tienen una carrera de aquí hasta el centro de Ponyville

Twilight: ay…genial tenía que ser Rainbow Dash

En eso Twilight se tele transporta al centro de Ponyville, donde ve a Rainbow y a Jack volando a toda velocidad, en eso Jack piensa es hacer sus bromas, hace una montaña pequeña de nieve del lado de Rainbow, en eso ella choca y se pega con la montaña, después cuando llego al centro de Ponyville, decidió que simulara que había llegado desde hace mucho y ya hasta estaba descansando de que Rainbow se había tardado demasiado

Jack: wow…cuanto te tardaste…estaba empezando a querer irme de aquí

Rainbow: ¡ey…eso fue trampa! Otra carrera pero de aquí a Cloudsdile…list… (_Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir listo fue interrumpida por Twilight que le gritaba) _

Twilight: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

En eso Jack y Rainbow bajan hasta donde estaba Twilight

Jack: ¿Qué sucede Twilight?

Twilight: (_dirigiéndose a Rainbow)_ ¿Por qué se te ocurrió qué harías una carrera? No vez que trato investigar sobre él y lo necesito

Rainbow: hay Twilight tranquilízate… parece como si te importara mucho Jack ¿no Twilight?

Twilight: _(tratando de disimular su poco enrojecimiento) _No es cierto, sólo quiero investigar cómo es que pudo venir aquí sin pasar el portal de la escuela Canterlot

Rainbow: está bien…está bien… vamos al castillo (_susurrándole a Jack) _pronto tendremos esa carrera Frost

Jack: jajá ok

Van de regreso al castillo y cuando llegan todas van hacia Jack, en eso Twilight les dice

Twilight: lo siento chicas pero me lo tengo que llevar para hacerle unas preguntas

Rarity: Twilight ¿Cómo qué tipo de preguntas?

Twilight: mmm…eso no importa

Twilight se lleva a Jack a la biblioteca cerrándoles las puertas a las otras 4 ponis, ya que Pinkie fue a Sugar Cube Corner a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida de Jack

**Dentro de la biblioteca**

Jack: oye ya íbamos a tener diversión

Twilight: lo siento pero si quieres regresar a tu mundo necesito hacerte unas preguntas

Jack: está bien pero que sean rápidos me estoy perdiendo de una gran diversión que debo hacer

Twilight: primero ¿Cómo es que puedes volar? No tienes alas

Jack: porque soy un inmortal y hombre de la luna me dio ese poder

Twilight: ¿hombre de la luna?

Jack: si él fue quien me eligió como guardián de la diversión

Twilight: interesante, tal vez le pueda preguntar a la princesa Luna si tiene alguna comunicación con hombre de la luna

Jack: ¿princesa Luna?

Twilight: si ella se encarga de elevar la Luna y traer la noche…ah y se encarga de que los potros no tengan pesadillas

Jack: se parece a Sandman, él se encarga de hacer los sueños de todos los niños del mundo

Twilight: vaya parece que tu mundo y el mío tienen algunas cosas en común

Jack: hay alguien aquí que pueda hacer nieve como yo

Twilight: ¿nieve? ¿Haces nieve?

Jack: si (_hace una bola de nieve sin necesidad de tener nieve cerca)_

Twilight: wow eso es casi como…MAGIA, eso es, es por eso que te podemos ver porque tienes magia

Jack: en serio, de hecho no tengo cuerno como un unicornio, pero creo que mi magia la tengo en mi callado

Twilight: vaya, otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Jack: porque estaba jugando con unas esferas que son portales, que por accidente tire una y me llevó aquí

Twilight: y no traes otra contigo

Jack: no

_**En el Polo Norte**_

Norte: ¿Quién es Twilight Sparkle? Yo que conozca no hay ninguna inmortal aquí con ese nombre

Conejo: tienes razón amigo, además no hay ningún pony aquí

Hada: tal vez sea de otro mundo que nos podría ayudar

En eso hombre de la luna, hace más dibujos, 2 son pegasos, 2 terrestres y 1 unicornio

Norte: al parecer necesitamos mucha ayuda de esas ponis, _(dirigiéndose a Hombre de la luna) _como podemos llegar ahí

Hombre de la luna ilumina una esfera del estante

Norte: bueno (_agarra la esfera) _tendremos que ir, pero por si acaso llevaremos el trineo. _(Dirigiéndose a los Yetis) _cuiden el taller por si algo pasa

Van todos al trineo, se suben y Norte avienta la esfera y se abre el portal, en eso entran y ven un pueblo lleno de ponis, Norte deja el trineo cerca de un árbol y bajan todos del trineo

Sandman hace una cara de sorprendido

Hada: wow…este lugar es muy lindo

Norte: si pero venimos a buscar a esa tal Twilight y si de pura casualidad encontramos a Jack

Van caminando y todos los ponis se esconden en sus casas rápidamente

Conejo: pero al parecer no son muy sociables con nosotros

Sandman señala el castillo que hay hasta el final del pueblo

Norte: tal vez ahí están

_**En el castillo**_

Salen Jack y Twilight de la biblioteca

Rarity: y que tal te fue Twilight, encontraste lo que buscabas

Twilight: me di cuenta de que hay algunas cosas que coinciden con su mundo y su mundo

En eso se abre la puerta y entran Norte, Hada, Conejo y Sandman

Jack: _(emocionado y contento) _¡CHICOS!

Hada: (_lo abraza) _aquí estas

Norte: (_un poco enojado pero alegre) _Jack que buena suerte que estés aquí

Jack: y sobre lo del taller lo siento por haber jugado con las esferas

Norte: no importa lo bueno es que estas aquí

Conejo: hay que mal hubiera preferido que no lo encontráramos (_fingiendo que no se preocupó por Jack) _

Jack: pero si te importo ¿no?

Conejo: ahs…

Twilight: (_abriendo sus ojos como platos) _más humanos (_en eso se desmaya)_

Jack: ¡Twilight! (_dirigiéndose a las otras ponis que se acercaban a Twilight) _supongo que no está acostumbrada a ver humanos aquí verdad

Spike: la verdad no

Norte: ella es ¿Twilight?

Conejo: que acaso no escuchaste que Jack la llamó así

Fluttershy: ¡PUEDE HABLAR! Vaya no había visto a un conejo hablar dime que piensas

Spike se acordó que así se puso la Fluttershy del mundo humano

Conejo: amm…me podrías dar un poco de espacio

**CONTINUARA…**

**Vaya creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, wow me sorprendo de mi misma, bueno sigan comentando y siguiendo mi historia xD *-* **


	4. Chapter 4 nightmare moon y ¿pitch?

Fluttershy: oh si claro… (_Con su voz bajita de siempre)_ lo siento…es sólo que es la primera vez que oigo a un conejo hablar

Conejo: amm… está bien

Twilight despierta e intenta calmarse pero no puede

Twilight: (_respirando nerviosa) _muy bien…tengo que calmarme…pero no puedo… COMO ES QUE HUMANOS PUEDEN LLEGAR A PONYVILLE

Spike: Twilight te tienes que tranquilizar

Twilight: (_un poco más calmada) _gracias Spike

Norte: (_dirigiéndose a Twilight) _así que tú eres Twilight Sparkle ¿no?

Twilight: mmm… si pero como saben mi nombre

Norte: porque hombre de la luna nos dijo que tú y tus amigas nos van a tener que ayudar a enfrentar "nuevamente" a una amenaza

Rainbow: nosotras… vayan que genial, que más allá de Equestria sepan de mí

Applejack: querrás decir nosotras Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: si bueno "nosotras" (_diciéndolo un poco molesta) _

Twilight: ¿nosotras? Será mejor preguntarle a la princesa luna si tiene alguna comunicación

En eso se apagan las luces y se escuchan globos, serpentinas y espanta suegras. Se vuelven a encender y aparece Pinkie Pie, arriba de ella había un cartel diciendo "BIENVENIDO JACK FROST A PONYVILLE"

Pinkie: Wii…díganme que los sorprendí… bien a festejar (_suena un espanta suegras) _

Twilight: lo lamento Pinkie… pero ahora tenemos que viajar a Canterlot…

Applejack: para hacerle unas preguntas a la princesa luna

Pinkie: preguntas a la princesa… wow… Wii… más invitados…oh no… ahora tendré que hacer más carteles…ahs… bueno no importa… entre más mejor… Wii…

Rarity: por favor Pinkie, podrías dejar de hacer tus fiestas y concentrarte en esto que es más serio

Pinkie: ¡¿QUÉ?! Insinúas que sólo lo hago para perder tiempo

Rarity: bueno… si dejaras de hacer tus cosas

Applejack: por favor chicas… no hay tiempo para esto… tenemos que resolver esto

Los guardianes nada más observaron que estaban en un mundo muy extraño

Hada: bueno hay que ir con esa tal princesa luna y hablar con hombre de la luna sobre esto

En eso se pone la noche con la luna ya alzada

Twilight: ¿qué está pasando? es apenas mediodía y ya hay noche

Norte: no creo que hombre de la luna nos quiera hablar

Rainbow: algo sucede en Canterlot miren…

Todos se asoman y hay una nube negra encima del castillo de Canterlot

Rarity: tenemos que ir lo más pronto

Fluttershy: pero es muy lejos… tenemos que tomar el tren y de seguro no hay servicio por ser de noche

Norte: podemos ir en el trineo ¿cierto?

Jack: trajeron el trineo con ustedes

Conejo: mmm… si… crees que somos demasiado tontos como para no traerlo

Jack: de los demás no lo creo… pero de ti tal vez

Conejo: arg… olvídenlo… hay que irnos

Todos van donde dejaron el trineo y suben

Hada: es cierto no nos hemos presentado nosotros, yo soy el hada de los dientes, pero me pueden decir hada, él es Sandman (_señalándolo) _no puede hablar, así que se comunica por sus dibujos arriba de su cabeza

Conejo: yo soy el conejo de pascua… y para que quede claro… no soy un canguro (_mirando de reojo a Jack, quien él también lo estaba viendo) _

Norte: y yo soy Norte… creo que ya conocieron a Jack, nosotros somos los guardianes de los niños del mundo

Pinkie: ahh… pues yo soy Pinkie Pie y adoro la diversión

Los guardianes miran a Jack, quien él alza los hombre como diciendo "¿Qué?"

Rarity: yo soy Rarity y cuando quieran un atuendo pueden pasar a mi Boutique

Applejack: yo soy Applejack y cuando tengan hambre pueden ir a Sweet Apple Acres a comer unas deliciosas manzanas

Fluttershy: (_con voz baja) _yo soy Fluttershy y adoro los animales

Rainbow Dash: (_volando alrededor del trineo) _yo soy Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de toda Equestria

Jack: eso estaba por verse en la carrera

Rainbow: cierto…todavía queda pendiente eso

Twilight: y creo que ya me conocen soy Twilight Sparkle…

Spike: (_interrumpiendo a Twilight) _la princesa de la amistad

Twilight: no hacía falta hacerlo Spike

Spike: lo siento es sólo que me gusta hacerlo desde la última vez que nos reunimos con nuestras amigas de la escuela Canterlot

Twilight: me pregunto cómo ira Sunset Shimmer desde que nos fuimos

Spike: yo soy Spike, mejor amigo de Twilight, su ayudante y muy buen amigo de Rarity ¿cierto?

Rarity: por supuesto que si… mi pequeño Spiki Waki

Jack: ¿ya estamos llegando?

Twilight: si… pero no sé qué estará pasando

Llegan y no ven ningún guardia real, rápido entran y Twilight sale corriendo a ver a la princesa Celestia

Twilight: (_gritando) _¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!

Princesa Celestia: princesa Twilight… que bueno que están aquí… (_Ve a los guardianes) _amm… son ¿humanos?

Twilight: es una larga historia… pero primero que está sucediendo aquí

Celestia: no lo sé… algo le pasó a mi hermana…empezó diciendo "Soy Nightmare Moon"

Twilight abrió sus ojos como platos, pensando que tal vez otra vez la princesa luna quería gobernar Equestria, en eso se le acercan los demás

Twilight: amigas… parece que tendremos que volver a vencer a Nightmare

Rainbow: lamento sacarte de tus pensamiento pero…

Applejack: ya no tenemos los elementos de la armonía…

Rarity: como se supone que vamos a vencerla…

Fluttershy: sería muy peligroso

Jack: (_interrumpiendo) _tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar…

Hada: ¿Cómo es esa tal Nightmare Moon?

Twilight: pues…

Rainbow: nos ha amenazado que traerá la noche eterna, pero nosotras la detuvimos con los elementos de la armonía, somos las mejores…

En eso se escucha una voz riéndose maléficamente

Nightmare: muajajaj… que lindo es volver a ver a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y de compañía a los guardianes

Conejo: cómo es que sabe que somos los guardianes

Luego se escucha una voz muy conocida para los guardianes, era… Pitch

Pitch: porque yo se lo dije…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno esto sale de mi imaginación, espero sus comentarios y que sigan mi historia, sé que es un poco loca o que no tiene mucho sentido pero bueno así soy yo jeje XD**

**Yo fuera… paz (Ok no y ya.-.) **


End file.
